Lonely Awakening
by Stephan Cardin
Summary: Reiko is in an awkward position as she is taken from her home & to Reikai told that she is in danger and cannot return home for demons are after her powers. Her powers are awakening & now she has to fight demons as well as herself Kuramaxoc Hieixoc HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Stephan: Salut! Or, "hello"! As stated above I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho (obviously) but all added characters are of my own creation. This story is HieixOC but I'm not one to rush romance so be patient please! I hope you enjoy and stick with me as I write this fanfiction. And don't forget to R&R!

Prologue 

She stood without an umbrella, without a smile as the rain beat down on her small frame. She wore a simple black satin dress with an ivory undershirt and black shoes that sunk into the soft wet grass. The people around her, family and those who she once called friends, grieved with tears down their face but not a drop of rain touched them. Of course they worried about getting their fine velvet dresses and pressed coats wet; what self conceited human wouldn't? It didn't matter to her though, nothing did anymore.

She could no longer hear the priest's voice echoing in scriptures as her eyes were locked on the cherry wood casket...Her mother loved cherry wood...But none of that mattered anymore either...

"Reiko?" her elder sister Laisha called, walking up behind her with an umbrella, "Rei-chan?" she called again, outstretching her arm to her younger sister's shoulder only to have it knocked away. Laisha stepped back in surprise a sense of hurt in her expressions.

"Did you really think," Reiko spoke coldly, turning just barely enough for her sister to see the emerald glare of her eyes, "That'd I forgive _you_?" she paused before scoffing and turning away again. "Just go back to you petty _family_. I don't _need_ you; I don't need _anyone_." Reiko walked away solemnly without ever looking back. After that day her life would never be the same. She knew nothing of the fate that would lead her to her own Awakening; lead her to things she never would've believed existed...

Reiko walked down the market street, her hand stuffed into her brown overcoat and a white scarf thrown around her neck. It was the dead of and winter and cold as hell. She was never a fan of the cold but she had to admit she enjoyed the beauty of fallen snow. It had been three years now and so much had had happened. Lots of weird things occurred in their small nothing of a city; random explosions, children dropping lifelessly in the streets, a plague caused by some psychotic _doctor_. The list went on.

She let out a sigh, pulling out her gloved right hand and wiggling her fingers. She stopped and sat on the curb; no one was out at this time of night, especially with it being this cold. She pointed at the ground, twirling her index finger. Slowly the snow began to come together in swirls then made itself into a small pile. She couldn't control the snow but she could move it; she could move most things. It was around the same time the crazy doctor was loose that she obtained these _abilities_. She wasn't sure how she got them or what it meant; it was hard for her to believe in anything anymore, especially anything about _higher beings_.

A twig snapped nearby and she froze, the snow flattening back out. She listened intently before closing her eyes. She tried hard to see what ever it was but she never saw things in the first place; at least not when she wanted. She rose to her feet but was grabbed from behind before she could leave. An awful stench filled her senses, causing her to nearly pass out. She struggled a bit before clenching her eyes tight, thinking of _home_. And just like that she was gone. The dark figure cursed under it's breath with a snort before it slunk back into the shadows.

Reiko gasped for air as she fell to her floor in a huddled heap. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. This was not the first time something like this had happened. She tried to deny it but knew someone, rather something, was after her. They would be back, whether it was tomorrow or next week, they would be back. She crawled to her knees and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She could still smell the rank odor of blood and burnt flesh. It sent chills up her spine. Gripping onto her tiny bed she pulled herself up and managed a weary walk over to the sink. She gazed awkwardly at her reflection in the mirror; her auburn hair was in desperate need of a brushing, its length always made it hard to handle. She took off her glasses and set them down; she didn't need them anymore but felt naked without them.

A deep sinking feeling buried itself in her gut as she doubled over in pain on the counter. Goosebumps covered her body and she found it hard to breathe. Something was coming, something _big_...


	2. Reality Check

Part 2: Reality Check

There was a loud crash as Reiko's window was shattered. Looking at her mirror she could see the ghastly creature that ruptured her silence. Almost impossible to describe, it had long claws and teeth with such an odious smell. The closet thing it could be related to would be a sort of lizard wolf creature that stood up on two legs. She stumbled to her side table where a four inch blade and .44 magnum rested. But before she could get the drawer open she was pinned at least three feet above the ground against the wall. Its clawed fist was gripped tightly around her throat and she began to choke and gasp for air. She clawed at it, swinging her feet. She closed her eyes and attempted to teleport but was unable. Her eyes opened to tiny slits as gurgles came from her throat. She noticed glowing black inscriptions written on the under part of its wrist as she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

She was just about gone when something suddenly came down on the creature's arm, slicing it in half. Reiko hit the ground hard, the hand still clenched around her throat. She shakily removed its claws from her neck gasping for air when she did; not only did her own blood drip from her neck but the creature's blood covered her overcoat and face. No sooner after she fell, the creature's mutilated body dropped to the ground in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror. If it wasn't for her lack of air she would've screamed. Her vision blurred and she started to feel woozy. She looked up but could only make out the dark silhouette of a rather short male before she blacked out...

"Damnit Hiei," Koenma growled out, sitting at his desk and putting his head in his hands, "You weren't suppose to barge in and just take her!"

"Hn," Hiei snorted, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, "You really wanted me to just leave her with a dead demon at her feet?" he snarled back. Koenma groaned, sucking fervently on his pacifier, trying to think of what to do. With an exasperated sigh, he folded his arms to his chest and let out a successful 'hmph' and nod.

"Very well. I have one last thing I need you to do before you leave." he stated, Hiei rolling his eyes in response.

Reiko woke, jolting forward in a hospital bed, finally letting out the scream she had been holding in. Sweat rolled down her face and arms as Goosebumps covered her skin. Her breathing was rapid as she looked around at the white walls and curtains.

"Are you alright?!" a nurse said, throwing back the curtains, but this only caused Reiko's reaction to be worse. She crawled back on the bed until she hit the wall. The nurse's ears twitched and her tail swayed; she was a type of primate apparition. "Oh dear," the nurse flustered, closing the curtains and beginning to talk with another person on the other side.

Reiko swallowed hard as thoughts ran through her mind. _'Where am I? What is this place?'_ She tried to teleport but failed. She gnawed at her lower lip, looking for any escape.

The curtains were pulled back yet again, this time a rather chipper and human looking girl-with the exception of her bright blue hair-stepped out. "Reiko? Hi, my name is Bo-" Botan blinked when she saw the empty bed. "Ohhh," she whined, "Koenma's going to kill me!"

Reiko tore off the bandages around her neck and threw them on the ground as she ran down the halls in a white robe, barefoot. '_This can't be happening.'_ Reiko thought, pressing herself against a corner wall when she saw two apparitions, '_This can't be real,_' she took a deep breath before turning the corner and continued to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Botan chirped, appearing out of mid air, sitting on her oar. Reiko let out a yelp, falling back.

"W-w-what are you?!" Reiko stuttered, resting back on her arms. Botan jumped off her oar as she made it disappear.

"My name is Botan and I'm the Grim Reaper." she responded, hands on her hips. Reiko's eyes twitched.

"The Grim...Reaper?" she restated with a chuckle of disbelief. "No way. I have to be dreaming."

"Nope! You're not dreaming Reiko! I am the grim Reaper and _you_," she said pointing down at her, "Are in the Spirit World."

"The _what_?" she scoffed as Botan walked over and held out her hand.

"If you come with me, Koenma will explain everything." she reassured. Reiko stared at her hand for a while, completely confused and unsure. With a sigh she took Botan's hand, standing up.

'_Dream or not,_' she thought, '_Nothing too bad could happen...I hope_.'

When Reiko walked into Koenma's office she was sure she had gone crazy. The only other person in the room was a toddler sitting at a desk. Koenma looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh, Botan, I see you have our little escapee."

'_Okay, now I know I'm dreaming._' Reiko thought as Botan pushed her forward.

"Yes sir. All in one piece." Botan stated a little too happily. Reiko looked back at Botan with a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_ expression.

"Good, good. Have a seat then." Koenma said to Reiko, waving at a chair in front of his desk. Reiko reluctantly took the seat.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Koenma stated, pulling a file off of a tall stack and opening it. "Anayama Reiko. That is your name, isn't it?"

"You're the boss, you tell me." She scoffed, not taking the situation seriously in the least. Koenma looked at her unenthusiastically, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Graduated this past year from Sarayashiki High, has no current job or inspirations, lives alone in her one bedroom apartment, no friends, a sister and her family-a husband and two children-, your father and his wife and her children," he read off a seemingly endless list, surprising Reiko.

"Within three years you have obtained telekinetic powers and used them to survive by stealing." Reiko froze.

'_Nobody knows that,_' she thought, '_I've never told anyone. I've never been caught!'_

"It has also been noted that the year of your '_changes_', that your mother Anayama Nasashi died. The cause of death was due to-"

"Stop it!!" Reiko yelled, standing up in a fury. "You don't know her! You don't know _me_!" she bolted away, thrusting open the doors and running out only to smack her face into the chest of another. She was caught by a gentle hand before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" said a short red headed teenager. She looked up and blushed. His eyes were a beautiful emerald that matched her own.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

"Ah, Kurama, nice to see you." Koenma stated without leaving his seat. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." Kurama agreed, setting Reiko back onto her own two feet.

"Hello Kurama!" Botan waved and Kurama smiled in return. "You cut your hair? It looks great!" she commented. Kurama chuckled, leading Reiko back into the room; all the while she stared at him.

"Yes. Since I started working in my stepfather's shop I had to cut it. It would get in the way otherwise." And said, stopping and looking at Reiko. "And you must be Reiko?" he asked. Reiko only nodded; he looked familiar. "Well, I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here." He said, Botan and Koenma shaking their heads 'no' in the background. But they were too late.

"My stay?" Reiko questioned, looking back at Koenma. "I'm not staying here." She insisted. "I don't care who you people think you are! I'm not doing anything you say." She snarled, raising her hand above her head. To her dismay, nothing happened. She tried a side movement with her arm this time but still got nothing.

"There's no use in trying." Yawned a groggy voice from the doorway. They turned to see a brunette still in his pajamas walking in, hair all a mess.

"Yusuke-" Kurama started to say as Reiko stepped forward.

"Urameshi?" Reiko gasped. Yusuke blinked, puzzled for a moment. "Yusuke Urameshi?" she repeated. Yusuke snapped his fingers.

"You were from my class. Reiko Ana…Ana-"

"Anayama." She answered for him.

"That's right." He said as he walked up to Kurama and her, hands in his pockets.

"You didn't tell me that much Koenma. Didn't think I'd actually know your _spirit child_." He mocked.

"His _what_?" Reiko sneered. Yusuke came up to her and led her back to the seat.

"Yeah, you're in for an earful so you might wanna sit down." Yusuke told her.

"But-"

"Trust me. I've been through this before." Yusuke reassured, seating her. She only looked up at him in confusion before everything was explained…

* * *

"So you're a demon," she said to Kurama, "You're a _mazaku_; did I say that right?" Yusuke nodded, "You're the Grim Reaper and you're the Prince of the Spirit World-or after life rather." She sat there silently as she thought it over. "So if you guys are so important why am I here? And why can't I use my powers?"

"First off, I've had your powers restricted for the very reason you tried to use them for." Koenma stated, causing a slight pink in her cheeks to show. "And second, you're in danger."

"Danger?" she restated, "Are you talking about those creatures-" she paused, "_Demons_, from before?"

"Precisely." Koenma replied.

"Okay…But why me?" she asked, causing Koenma to sigh.

"You see," Botan stepped up, taking over from there, "_You_ have a very special something inside of you." She said, tapping Reiko on the forehead. "And because you've been using your powers demons have been able to sense you, mind you they are very weak demons but demons none the less."

"Big deal." Reiko scoffed.

"Yes big deal!" Botan said sternly, surprising Reiko. "There's no doubt rumors are being spread in the Demon World about you. You have a very special aura Reiko, and they can see that!"

"Just how _special_ are we talking about?" Reiko asked, crossing her arms.

"It's hard to explain," Kurama said, "But before I even entered this castle I sensed a strong luminous yet dark spiritual energy coming from inside. You're powers are not fully developed and because of the balance in your spirit you could easily be _persuaded_ or…" he paused, going silent.

"Or what?" Reiko pressured, a little worried.

"Or…_overcome_; to put it lightly."

"You're not making any sense." She stated with a disgruntled look, eyeing Yusuke as he slept standing up and then put her eyes back on Kurama. Kurama side glanced at Koenma before replying.

"There are demons out there with their own special abilities; some like yours, mine or Yusuke and some not. There recently has been a sort of fad going on in the Demon World; something resurrected from ancient times." He paused as Reiko looked intrigued. "There are demons that stake high prices on human spirits, especially one like yours, for the sole purpose of, well, eating it."

"So, I'm being kept here, against my will, in case a demon tries to sell me to another demon that wants to _eat my spirit_?" she said skeptically.

"Well," Kurama shifted, realizing how absurd it would sound to someone who was just introduced to all this. "Yes."

"Do you realize how unrealistic all this sounds?" she scoffed, "I mean, come on. Demons, a chipper Grim Reaper, a toddler running the afterlife?!" she couldn't help but laugh, standing up and walking behind the chair. "Think of this logically; more than likely, I'm asleep in my room right now. This is all just dream."

"What do we have to do to prove it to you?" Yusuke said out of nowhere, causing her to jump a little. She could've sworn he was asleep. He opened his brown eyes not too happily. "I know this sounds like bullshit, but really, denial isn't pretty on a girl." Reiko glared, irritated by his comment.

"Then prove it." She stated simply, "If you can prove to me that this is all real, then okay." With a grin, Yusuke took a few steps toward her.

"Yusuke-" Botan tried to interrupt but Yusuke ignored her as he took Reiko by the front of her robe, yanking her up to where her toes barely touched the ground. Reiko smirked childishly, inches away from his face.

"If this is a dream," Yusuke smirked, "Then kiss me." Reiko's cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. "Better yet, why not Kurama?" There was a loud smack as her hand made connection with his face, causing him to stumble back and release her from his grasp.

"Pervert!" she shouted, holding her throbbing hand. She had hit him _hard_; hard enough that her hand was pulsing. She breathed deeply as Yusuke recovered, holding his left cheek in his hand. It was quiet before Reiko spoke. "Okay." She sighed, holding herself. Botan clapped her hands together as Koenma let out a sigh of relief and Kurama and Yusuke smiled. "But I'm _not_ staying here." She declared, causing Botan, Koenma and Yusuke to face fault and Kurama to sweat drop.

"And why not?!" Koenma exclaimed.

"I don't care how safe this place is, I'm not going to stay here," she paused, "I'd rather take my chances at home."

"Reiko, there is no where else-" Botan began but Reiko interrupted her.

"If that's true, then why introduce me to Yusuke and Kurama in the first place?" Reiko questioned, arms crossed. It became silent at that point.

Koenma let out a groan. "I was hoping to say this later, but," he sighed, "I'm in the process of creating a Safe House. Of which will be located in the Human World appropriately arranged for Yusuke and Kurama." Reiko glared, "And you." Koenma added. Kurama and Yusuke stared baffled at Koenma.

"What?" Yusuke blinked, "I don't think so. Keiko would kill me; I told her I retired."

"You did…technically." Koenma sweat dropped.

"_Technically_?" Yusuke growled. Kurama set a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Yusuke. I'm sure once we explain it to Keiko she'll understand." Kurama then looked to Koenma. "If you don't mind, Miss Reiko can stay with me and my family until the Safe House is completed." They all looked at Kurama awkwardly. "I assure you, my mother will not mind and neither would I for that matter."

"You're not serious are you?" Reiko said, puzzled by his generosity.

"Kurama, maybe you should think about-" Yusuke started to say before he was interrupted.

"Alright," Koenma said. "I'll allow it." Kurama nodded in response.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Reiko asked.

"My apologies." Kurama smiled genuinely, "Is it an inconvenience for you?"

"Well, that is…" she stuttered, "No…not…really." She hung her head, embarrassed that she had rebutted his kindness.

"Good." Koenma said, bobbing his pacifier up and down. "You'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll have Botan take you home to get some of your things and you two will meet up with Kurama at…" he paused, thinking, "Keiko's family's restaurant." Yusuke glared, eyes twitching.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Yusuke snorted.

"No Yusuke. I just figured it'd be a good time for Keiko to be filled in is all. Don't you?" Koenma said with raised eyebrows. Yusuke crossed his arms, grumbling; he really would've liked to avoid the situation entirely. "Then it's settled. Botan, take Reiko back to the infirmary and have a few more tests run as a precaution." Botan nodded before Koenma continued, "Kurama, Yusuke, I'll send you both home now. Hopefully no one will realize that you ever left." Both boys nodded.

"Come on Reiko." Botan said, "You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I've got a lot more than that ahead of me." Reiko muttered, walking over to Botan.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Reiko." Kurama smiled, with a slight bow.

"Yeah, good seeing you again." Yusuke said, still a bit upset with having to tell Keiko everything tomorrow.

"Yeah…same to you." She said. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Tonight had to have been the most awkward night of her life and she was anxious to get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, she would wake up and it all would really turn out to be just a dream…

..::Chapter End::.


	3. Questions

Part 3: Questions

Morning had come and to Reiko's dismay she was still in the infirmary. She let out a sigh as she sat up and glanced around the room. '_Guess I better get use to it_.' She thought, pulling back the sheets and swinging her feet over the edge. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground, suddenly reminding her of something. '_Who was that guy that saved me_?' she thought, jumping down and rising to her feet. '_Well, there's one more question to the list._' She looked down at the robe she was wearing and took it distastefully in her hands. "Eug," she groaned just as Botan came in from behind the curtains, wearing normal clothing.

"Oh, good, you're up!" Botan grinned, Reiko turning to look at her. "Koenma's sending us a portal right now." She said and as if on command one appeared. "You ready?" Reiko only sighed and nodded. "Then here we go!" Botan exclaimed before jumping into the swirling colors of purple and green and disappearing. Reiko hesitantly stuck her hand into it and before she could change her mind was quickly sucked in.

Seconds later she was hurled into her apartment and luckily landed on her bed. She groaned, sitting up and blowing hair out of her face. Botan laughed from across the room. Reiko glared, standing up from her bed. Botan stopped and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Reiko walked over to her closet and began rummaging through it, throwing articles of clothing onto her bed. She didn't stop until she had a fairly large pile of clothes and two pairs of shoes. She crouched down beside her bed and dug underneath it until she pulled out a medium sized duffel bag.

She began stuffing in clothes, shoes first, when Botan began talking into a compact. Reiko brushed it off; she had already witnessed so many weird things she was sure nothing else would surprise her so much. Botan closed the compact and put in back into her jeans pocket.

"Kurama will be at the restaurant in thirty minutes." Botan told Reiko as she zipped up her bag.

"Then I need to shower." Reiko stated as she grabbed a set of clothes and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well." Botan huffed, crossing her arms.

Reiko turned on the shower before walking over to the sink and pulling out one of the drawers. She pulled out a blue velvet pouch and opened the medicine cabinet. After taking out random bottles and boxes and setting them on the counter she fingered around the edges of the inside of the cabinet. There was a successful click as she pulled out the wooden panel to reveal a not so empty outlet. Emeralds, rubies, sapphire and jewels of all kind, as well as hundreds of bills (yen), rested inside. She quickly put them into the bag, tying it closed and then putting the panel and bottles back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Reiko came out, fully dressed with her hair dried and velvet pouch in hand. Botan stared quizzically at it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Just some toiletries." Reiko replied, picking up and swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

"Right." Botan said a bit skeptically before they both left the apartment.

* * *

Kurama smiled up at Keiko set down a bowel of soup for him.

"Thank you, Keiko." He said.

"You're welcome Kurama." She smiled back, "So, when is this mystery girl suppose to arrive?"

"Soon I hope. Botan is bringing her."

"Botan?" she repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. In fact, there is something we're going to fill you in on once they get here."

"Huh? What are you talking about Kurama?" she asked just as the door opened with a signifying bell. Botan walked in with a cheery hello, Reiko behind her. Reiko looked around at the shop, thumbs in her front jean pockets and blue t-shirt tucked in. She had seen the shop many times but never took the opportunity to come in and eat. Kurama, as well as Keiko and Yusuke, looked over at them. Kurama stood and Keiko walked over to the two while Yusuke tried to avoid any eye contact.

"Hello Botan!" Keiko said, "And you must be the girl the boys have been talking about. My name is Keiko." She bowed, holding her tray her front of her against her body.

"Anayama Reiko." Reiko replied, bowing in return.

"Well that's interesting." Keiko smiled, referring to the similarity of their names. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Uh, yeah." Reiko chuckled awkwardly. "We had some of the same classes in school."

"That's right." She said before turning to Kurama as he walked over to them. "So, what is this _thing_ you guys have to tell me?"

"I do believe Yusuke is supposed to fill you in." Kurama chuckled, Yusuke giving him a death glare.

* * *

Keiko was quiet as they each sat on a stool, Yusuke safe behind the counter where she couldn't reach him. Her hands were folded in front of her on the counter and she stared down as she took it in.

"When?" she asked calmly. She did not yell or speak much of all as Yusuke told her. Honestly, that terrified him more.

"About a week from now." Kurama replied.

"For how long?" she also asked.

"We don't know." Botan said, "But don't worry! I'm sure it won't be too long!" she grinned, trying to cheer her up. "Besides, it'll be close by and you all can live there." She added.

"Yeah, I guess so." Keiko smiled weakly.

"Keiko?" Yusuke spoke, and she looked at him. "Can I…talk with you?" he asked, "Privately?" Keiko only nodded as she stood up and walked around with him to the back. Reiko sighed, leaning onto the counter.

"Great. This just makes my day better." She said sarcastically.

"Don't feel bad, Reiko. Those two have survived this far I think they can get past this." Botan reassured but Reiko only waved it off.

* * *

"What is it Yusuke?" Keiko asked, her back to him.

"Keiko, don't be like that-"

"Be like what?" she snapped, turning around, her eyes teary. "I've waited and waited for you Yusuke. You promised-"

"I know." Yusuke interrupted and sighed. "I know, Keiko." He stepped toward and her and took her left cheek into his hand. "And I'm going to keep that promise." He smiled softly as she placed her hand on his.

"Really?"

"Yes." He said, stepping closer. "I love you Keiko. I want to marry you." Keiko bit down on her lip smiling.

"Oh Yusuke!" she threw her arms around his neck and he embraced her back.

* * *

Kurama looked at his watch. "My mother is expecting us soon." He said to Reiko causing her to look up at him as he stood. "Tell Yusuke and Keiko I said goodbye, will you?" he asked Botan, who gave a hesitant nod. Reiko stood and went to pick up her bag only to have Kurama pick it up for her.

"Um…I can…carry…" she started to say but his smile silenced her. She swallowed her words and followed the red head out of the shop.

It seemed to take forever, but yet not long enough, until they reached Kurama's house. Kurama walked up the porch and before turning the handle looked back at Reiko. She had yet to take a step up, as if her feet were plastered to the ground.

"Don't worry." Kurama reassured, "I think you'll like it here." He smiled, opening the door as she took her steps up the porch and followed him inside. "Mother? Are you home?" Kurama called and a middle aged brunette woman peered around the corner.

"Suiichi?" she replied, "I didn't think you back so soon."

'_Suiichi??_' Reiko thought, a bit puzzled; yet another question.

"Its nine o'clock mother." Kurama responded softly, closing the front door.

"Oh? It is?" she smiled, walking up to the two. "You must be Reiko." She said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm Kurama's mother. You can call me Shiori." She added, sticking out her hand. Reiko took it, smiling back. Shiori looked back at Kurama, "I just finished making breakfast, are you hungry?"

"That would be lovely mother." Kurama smiled, remembering he didn't get the chance to eat the soup Keiko made him.

"How about you, Reiko? Are you hungry?"

"Well, not-" she started to say when her stomach let out an embarrassing growl. Her face turned beet red as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "T-that would be fine, thank you." She said with a weak smile.

"Suiichi, why don't you show Reiko to the guest bedroom?"

"Yes mother." Kurama said, nodding for Reiko to follow him up the stairs as Shiori walked back into the kitchen. She walked behind him up the stairs and into the door at the end of the hall.

It was a normal room; not too dull but not too _out there_. The walls were painted a light bluish gray; the bed was pushed into the far left corner, next to the window, with a bedspread that matched the walls. There was a small desk and dresser against the right wall, the closet in the near right corner.

"The bathroom is the second door across the hall, the linen closet is straight across from you and my room is next door." Reiko nodded as he handed her her duffel bag. "I'll tell my mother you're putting your stuff away." He told her as he stepped outside the door, about to close it.

"Kurama?" she said, causing him to stop, "Um…thank you." Kurama smiled.

"You're welcome." He said before closing her door.

A few minutes later, Reiko came down the stairs with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Kurama. The table was neatly dressed with a white linen cloth, the dishware was set and a pitcher of juice sat next to the flower center piece. Reiko eyed the red head questioningly, turning away quickly when he looked at her. He smiled.

"It'll be just a few more minutes." Shiori said from the kitchen. Reiko sat quiet a little while longer before finally turning to Kurama.

"Why does she call you Suiichi?" she asked in a hushed voice, "I thought your name was Kurama?"

"Kurama is my former name." Kurama paused as he looked at the door to the kitchen, "I'll explain more at a better time." Reiko took a second before nodding. She supposed she could wait a bit longer. A few minutes later Shiori came out with a plate full of pancakes and set them on the table.

"I'll be right back with the butter and-"

"I'll get them mother." Kurama said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Suiichi." She smiled, taking a seat. Reiko could already tell this was going to be a very awkward week. It had been three years since she had eaten a home cooked meal, let alone with someone else. Kurama came back out and for the next half an hour or so there was silence and the occasional small talk.

By the end of the meal she had learned a lot about Kurama's family. Shiori had remarried a few years ago to a nice man who owns a carpenter shop. Kurama is her only son and her husband also has an only son who ironically has the name as Kurama; Suiichi. After high school Suiichi, Kurama's step-brother, went to college while Kurama stayed at home and works in his step-father's shop. Not completely dull but definitely normal; with the exception of Kurama's secrets that is.

Shiori stood up and began to stack the dirty plates. Reiko started to do the same when Shiori stopped her.

"Don't worry about," she smiled, "I'll take care of it, why don't you two go to the park? The sun is out and the snow is beautiful."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kurama asked as he stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine. You two go have fun."

"Alright, mother. We won't be gone too long." He looked at Reiko before walking around her, intending her to follow. She trailed behind him as he went to the coat closet and pulled out a coat.

"Oh, um, my coat's-" she started to say as he held a brown coat with fuzzy lining out to her.

"You can borrow this. My mother never uses it anymore."

"Um…thanks." She took it and put it on as he put on his own coat.

"It not too far from here." He told her as he opened the door and she stepped out so he could close it. She didn't say anything in response but only followed him as he walked down the porch and down the street. They were silent as they walked next to each other and like he said they arrived in a matter of minutes. They followed the path down to the park, passing the slide and monkey bars.

"So how about you explain a few things to me?" Reiko asked, her eyes scanning the playground as they walked.

"Like?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"The name thing for starters."

"Ah, yes." He chuckled a bit, folding his hands behind his back and continuing to walk. "As you know, I am demon; a spirit fox. Now the tricky part starts over a thousand years ago." Reiko looked at him oddly but let him continue.

"I use to be a very notorious thief in the Demon world. Yoko Kurama was my name. But eventually I was tracked down and caught. And in result I made my way into the Human world, my spirit that is. I resided inside the womb of a pregnant woman, Shiori, and decided when my spiritual power was strong enough I would leave this world and return to the Demon world." They slowly made their way toward the swing set, Reiko taking one of the chains into her hands as she listened.

"But as I grew up I discovered I no longer cared about returning to my old life. I loved my mother and the life I had become accustomed to. And through this life I met Hiei, Yusuke, and the rest." He finished, sitting in one of the swings after Reiko did. Reiko sat on the swing and nodded before getting a funny look on her face.

"Wait…Who's Hiei?" she asked, looking at him as she swung back and forth a bit.

"Well, he's a demon like me, rather short but not too short, spiky black hair with-"

"He's the one who _saved_ me, isn't he?" she said as she dug her feet into the snow covered ground, stopping.

"Yes. He is." Kurama replied as she thought quietly to herself.

"He's pretty rude if you ask me." She scoffed, starting to swing again.

"How so?"

"Well, he did slice off a demon's arm right in face, covering me in blood and causing me to hit the ground with a clawed hand still gripped around my neck. I mean, couldn't he have just yanked the demon off me and beat him to a pulp? He is a demon too after all." Kurama chuckled at this. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing…just…That's not really Hiei's style." Kurama grinned, "So I suppose you could say he is a bit rude. But you won't mind him much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have no doubt Koenma will have Hiei staying with us, considering Yusuke and I cannot be present all the time."

"Great." Reiko droned sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process. She stopped swinging again and attempted to push up glasses that weren't on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kurama said as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a pair of black glasses, "These are yours, aren't they?"

"Yes." Reiko replied a bit skeptically, taking her glasses. "But how-"

"Let's just say a little birdie gave them to me." He smiled as she raised her eyebrows at him. She figured Botan had given them to him because she had forgotten them. "You don't need them anymore do you?"

"Nope." She stated as she put them on her face.

"Then why do you continue to wear them?"

"Habit." She replied blandly. Kurama paused before chuckling.

"Well, if you don't have any more questions-" he started to say as he began to stand up.

"Ah, not so fast." Reiko said, causing Kurama to sit back down. "You're not getting away that easy." She smirked as Kurama laughed.

"Alright. What else?" he asked. She didn't know why, but she was starting to become comfortable with Kurama. There was just something natural about him that she trusted.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You barely know who I am." She asked trailing off on the last sentence. Kurama paused, looking over at her as she kept her eyes on the ground below her.

"Because I believe _you are_ a good person." He said with a smile. Her eyes only saddened as she continued to look at her feet.

"You're wrong," she said barely above a whisper. "I am anything but that." She looked up at him and sighed with a forced half smile. "And I've learned to accept it." Kurama didn't say anything more, only stared at her for a while before standing up and reaching his hand out to her. She hesitated but took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Let's head on back." Kurama suggested and Reiko only nodded in response as they started to make their way back to Kurama's house. They walked back the same way they had walked to the park- in silence.

Kurama understood what Reiko meant; he had gone through some similar feelings when he was younger. He had let his past convince him he was still the same thieving demon he had been his entire life. But he learned through love and friendship that it didn't matter any more. What he had done, who he had been, was not who he was anymore. He was quite sure it was the same for Reiko. She just hasn't discovered the friendship and love she needs to figure it out yet.

They put their coats back into the hall closet, taking off their shoes at the door. Shiori had left a note saying she would be back later; she had gone to the store for the things she needed to make dinner. Reiko started off toward the stairs but once she had taken that first step Kurama had grabbed her by the wrist. She turned and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"If I believed in you, would it make any difference?" he asked with a sincere tone. She looked at him a bit shocked and her cheeks flushed. She wasn't sure how to respond to that kind of question, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She adverted her eyes to the side and frowned.

"I don't know…" she whispered, slipping out of his grasp and jogging up the stairs to her temporary room. Kurama didn't react in any way; he only stood there until he heard her door close before turning and walking into the living room…

.::Chapter End::.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Part 6: Home Sweet Home

Reiko lay in bed, staring up at the white ceiling in her room. The past week had been pretty awkward just as she thought it would be. Sunday, the day of her arrival, was very uncomfortable and Monday was no better. Kurama had gone to work and that left her alone with Shiori.

For the most part they just made small talk and watched television and ended the night with the decision that they would go shopping the next day. Reiko didn't really want to but she wasn't going to be rude and say no. So on Tuesday, Shiori and Reiko went shopping at the mall, much to Reiko's dismay. Although she wasn't one for trying on clothes, let alone letting people buy her stuff, she tried to enjoy it or at least look like she did. It wasn't that she didn't like her, it was just…weird.

Tuesday night she was going to tell Kurama how she felt but decided against it. She didn't want to take the chance of hurting his feelings and didn't really want to open up to someone. Not just yet anyway. On Wednesday Kurama took her to his stepfather's shop and she had caught her hair in a machine. She lost about an inch before Kurama stopped it and checked to make sure she was alright. He offered to even it out but she had him told no.

She spent a lot of Thursday thinking and went to the park by herself. Kurama had to work late and Shiori had some business to do out of town so that left her alone for most of the day. It didn't bother Reiko much but she couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely.

Tonight was Friday night and they would be departing for the _Safe House_ tomorrow morning. Kurama had explained to his mother he was moving out and going to live with Reiko, Yusuke and Keiko in a house they were all going to pitch in at. She was very supportive in this decision. It seemed odd to Reiko that the thought of Kurama living in a house with two girls in it didn't bother Shiori. She was definitely no ordinary mother. If it were her own parents…

Her mind drew blank at the thought of her parents. She hadn't thought about them for a long time now. Memories of watching her father walk away with another woman and her mother's casket being lowered into the ground filled her head. She couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her face. There was a knock at her door, breaking her away from silent reminisces.

"Reiko?" Shiori called form the other side of the door, "Would you like a snack?" she asked. Reiko sat up, clearing her throat before responding.

"No thank you!" She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…well, good night then."

"Good night." She sat there until she heard Shiori walk away and down stairs before swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She pondered for a while before standing up and walking out of her room. She walked over to Kurama's door and stood in front of it.

"You can come in." Kurama said just as she was about to knock on his door. She gave a small jump before hesitantly opening his door. She stepped inside and closed his door softly behind her. He was sitting on his bed reading a book with just the table lamp on. He set his book down on his lap and smiled over at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Umm…yes…" she said while clearing her throat and shifting her feet awkwardly. She noticed the scent of roses coming from Kurama and how his hair was damp from a shower. She adverted her eyes from him, blushing at the thought. Kurama watched her before speaking again.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asked, closing his book completely and setting it aside.

"Yes." She paused, "I was wondering…" she looked back up at him, trying to force the words out, "Would you consider…cutting my hair?" she asked. She knew it wasn't a big deal over all but she felt bad about rejecting his offer before and asking him to do it now.

'_Is that all?'_ Kurama thought, "Of course." He smiled, standing up. "Let's go across the hall to the bathroom then, shall we?" Reiko only nodded as she followed him out of his room and into the bathroom. He had her sit on the edge of the tub, her feet inside it as he rummaged through the drawers for scissors. He found a pair and then proceeded to fill a small spray bottle with water before putting a towel around her shoulders.

"How much do you want off?" he asked as he began to wet the bottom of her hair.

"Just enough to even it out; I don't want any real change to it." She answered. He nodded, more to himself than her, and finished wetting down her hair. He set down the bottle and ran a comb through her hair before slowly snipping away.

A few minutes later he took the towel off her shoulders. "There. All done." He said as he stepped back so she could get out. She turned around and stepped out of the tub and went to look in the mirror. Her hair looked relatively the same just a good two and a half inches shorter.

"Thank you." She said as Kurama shook the hair out into the tub.

"You're welcome." He said, setting the towel aside. "You can go ahead to bed. I'll clean up." He told her. She nodded, walking to the door. If there was anything she learned from this week it was that she could never say no to Kurama's or his mother's kindness. "Oh, and Reiko?"

"Yeah?" she turned back around just before she was out the door.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I just might surprise you." Reiko looked at him oddly before managing a sheepish smile.

"Okay." She turned and left, leaving the door open and going into her room. _'What did he mean by that?' _she thought with a sigh. She fell onto the bed, not bothering to pull back the covers.

She was still unsure about the entire idea of living with four other people. She had no idea what it was going to be like and she honestly didn't want to find out. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day; there was no doubt about that.

* * *

Reiko and Kurama bowed as they said good bye to Shiori. They had woken early the next morning to the smell of a hot breakfast. Shiori had made a glamorous departure meal for them and who knew how long she spent on it. It was by far the best thing Reiko had eaten in a long time.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drop you off?" Shiori asked a bit worriedly.

"Yes, mother. We have a friend coming to pick us up a few blocks down." Kurama insisted.

"Alright then." Shiori sighed, giving up on the matter. "You'll still visit won't you?"

"Yes mother. And I'll still be working at the shop if you want to drop by to see me." Kurama informed. Shiori nodded with a smile.

"I'll miss having you around Suiichi." She said as she took him into an embrace.

"I'll miss you too mother." He returned the embrace. Shiori then went and hugged Reiko, shocking the teenaged girl.

"It was nice meeting you Reiko." She smiled, pulling back, "It was like I had a daughter this week. I hope to see you again." Reiko blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you for everything." Reiko bowed again, Shiori only smiled with a nod.

"I'll call you tonight mother." Kurama said as he slung a bag over his shoulder and picked up his suitcases, Reiko copying his movements.

"Good bye Suiichi, Reiko."

"Goodbye." Kurama and Reiko said in unison as they walked out the door and down the porch. Shiori watched them walk away and didn't close the door until they were out of sight.

Kurama waited until they were out of view and looked around before motioning Reiko through a hedge. Reiko watched him walk through the tall bush and sighed before following him. She suddenly felt something pulling at her body and the color drained from her face.

'_Oh shit.'_ She thought as she was sucked through a portal. Within moments she was hurled out of thin air and landed on top of her bags with a painful yelp. She groaned with a scowl as she attempted to sit up. She opened her eyes at the sound of laughter and glared up at Yusuke.

"Just what they hell are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"Still haven't," chuckle "Gotten use," chuckle "To it," chuckle "Huh?" Yusuke snickered, one arm around his waist and his other hand partially covering his mouth.

"Oh shut up!" she growled, throwing one of her bags at him. To her surprise he caught it and continued to chuckle. She pouted at her failed attempt to harm the boy.

"Don't worry; it takes some time getting use to." Kurama said as he held out his hand. At first Reiko went to take his hand but ended up knocking it away and picked herself up off the ground.

"Whatever." She mumbled, picking up her bags and walking up the porch of a fairly large white house. But she completely disregarded that notable feature as if it were no big deal.

The door was already open so she just walked right in. Straight ahead was a door-less entry, what she presumed to be the living room due to the fact she could see the back door, on the right was another door-less entry, more than likely the kitchen, and on the left were a set of stairs. She took the left up the stairs and found a long hallway to the left with six doors, three on the right and three on the left. She turned, heading to the last door of the hall.

Chills shot up her back as she passed the second room on the right. She felt a weird vibe from the room that left her with a creepy feeling as she continued down one more door. She decided on the room on the right, the one next to the creepy vibe. Even though it kind of freaked her out she decided she wasn't going to let it bother her. She opened the door and stepped in. The room resembled very much the same of the one she stayed in at Kurama's, only bigger and with two doors leading to what she presumed would be a closet and a bathroom.

She walked toward the bed and dropped her bags onto it. She unzipped the bag she had originally brought and started pulling out folded pieces of clothing. The last thing she pulled out was the blue velvet bag, of which she set aside. She then began taking out clothes and shoes from the other bag that Shiori had so graciously bought her; clothes, shoes and all.

By the time Reiko had finished putting her clothes away Kurama knocked on her door, even though it was open. She turned to him and waited for him to speak.

"Are you alright, Reiko?" he asked. She really didn't want to answer.

"I'm fine Kurama." She insisted, arms across her chest.

"Is there anything I can-"

"No." she interrupted. Kurama paused before speaking again.

"If you do need anything I'm the first room in this hall." He said before walking out.

"…Wait!" Reiko sighed, causing the red head to take a few steps back so he'd be in front of her doorway. "I'm…sorry." She apologized. "I'm not mad at you. I just…this is all still weird to me." She admitted while holding onto her left shoulder and avoiding his eyes by looking at the ground. Kurama smiled sincerely, walking up to her. "I just haven't been with anyone for years." She added, looking up at him. Her cheeks flushed pink once she realized what that had sounded like. "Th-that's not what I meant! I meant to say-"

"It's alright." Kurama chuckled, putting his hands up before himself in emphasis. "I know what you mean." Reiko looked off to the side, still holding onto her arm and blushing. "Reiko, I want you to know I meant what I said before. You don't have to be afraid to tell me things." He reassured her. She looked back at him nervously. She couldn't tell if she was just nervous after not opening up to someone for so long or if she was starting to fall for Kurama. She prayed for it to be the first one.

"Kurama." A rather rough voice said from Reiko's doorway, causing them both to turn.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama smiled, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I suppose." Hiei shrugged. Reiko stared at Hiei as if intrigued. There was no doubt about it; he was one from that night a week ago. He was shorter than Kurama by a few inches but slightly taller than herself. She noticed the weird look he gave her caused from her staring and she immediately looked away.

"You done, fox?" Hiei stated more than asked. Kurama looked to Reiko and she only waved him off.

"I'm fine. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Positive." She reassured, crossing her arms.

"Alright…I'll call up when lunch is ready." Kurama added before walking out with Hiei. Reiko only nodded as he left. She may have seemed like it didn't bother her but it really did. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, the blue velvet bag bouncing up and landing back down next to her head. She sat up and took in into her hands.

'_I'm going to need a place to put this…'_ she thought, leaning back on her elbows. She pondered a moment before sighing. "Guess this is it." She spoke aloud, "This is my new _home_."

.::Chapter End::.


	5. A Done Deal

Part 5: A Done Deal

"You're getting too close, Kurama." Hiei stated as the two of them stood on the back porch, Kurama leaning over the banister and Hiei standing with his hands in his pockets.

"She's needs a friend Hiei. She's had a hard time."

"Yes, a _friend_." Hiei emphasized the word friend, scoffing, "But nothing more, fox."

"Are you insinuating that I might fall for Reiko?" Kurama asked, particularly amused.

"I'm just telling you to be careful; she's not something you want to get carried away with."

"You talk about her as if she were an object." Kurama chuckled and Hiei only rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Hiei, I have no intentions other than friendship with Reiko."

Hiei looked at Kurama. He knew Kurama meant what he said but he was still going to watch the girl. He didn't trust her and he had every right not to. There was definitely something wrong about her.

* * *

"Reiko!" Kurama called from the bottom of the stairs, "Lunch is ready!"

A few minutes later Reiko came down the stairs and trudged into the kitchen/dining room. There was a round table in the middle of the room with six chairs stationed around it, Yusuke, Kurama and Botan occupying three of them. A small variety of sandwiches and chips were set out in the center of the table, more than half already dished out.

"Hello!" Botan chirped, greeting Reiko with a raised hand. Reiko just looked at her oddly before taking a seat next to Kurama and putting a sandwich and some chips on her plate. It was creepily quiet as they each ate slowly, or in Yusuke's case, not so slowly. Reiko, growing impatient decided to raise a question.

"So…where's Keiko?" she asked. Yusuke suddenly stopped eating, as if he were frozen. He calmly set down his food, stood up and left. Reiko double blinked. _'What the heck?'_ she thought, confused.

"Oh dear." Botan sighed.

"Keiko isn't going to be staying here. She told Yusuke so this morning." Kurama stated. Reiko paused, just looking at Kurama for a while.

"Great," she groaned sarcastically, "I haven't even been here for a day and I've already screwed up." She stood up from her seat and walked out.

"Reiko, wait!" Botan called, standing up and going after her. Halfway up the stairs she grabbed her by the arm. "You don't have to feel bad! There's no way you could've known about Keiko! I'm sure Yusuke understands that."

"What does it matter?" Reiko said with her head lowered, "I don't fit it in with you guys and I'm not going to!" she snapped, yanking her arm away. "If you just leave me alone this'll be much easier on us all." She ran up and into her room, closing the door behind her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

'_I need to get out of here…'

* * *

_

"Reiko?" Yusuke rapped on her door, Botan behind him, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I know-" he looked back at Botan and she nodded. "Just…will you open the door so we can talk?" he waited a while and he and Botan looked each other when they got no reply. "Reiko?" Yusuke called again, this time opening the door. "Damnit," Yusuke cursed when they saw that the room was empty.

* * *

Reiko bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. _'I never should've stopped running. But what's a girl gonna do? I'm out of high school.'_ she managed a smirk but it soon faded due to trailing memories.

"They're looking for you." Hiei said from a nearby tree branch. Reiko looked up.

"Yeah, so?" she sneered.

"You're not going to get much further."

"Watch me." She huffed, taking off into a dead sprint. She had only taken two strides when she smacked into something, causing her to fly back and hit the ground. She let out a painful groan as she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"I told you."

Reiko glared over at him before looking to see what had caused her to fly back. A confused expression appeared on her face when she saw nothing but the forest around her. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"Oh thank goodness!" Botan exclaimed as she flew up to Reiko on her oar. She jumped off, dematerializing it. "We were afraid you might've run into Koenma's barrier!" she paused, looking at Reiko oddly. "What are you doing on the ground?" Reiko looked at her as if she were stupid.

'_No one can be that dense,'_ Reiko thought, Yusuke running up to them at that moment. Seeing Reiko sprawled out on the ground he reached his hand out to her.

"You alright?" he asked. She opened her mouth about to reply with a snarky comment but stopped herself.

'_After what I said earlier, the least I can do is to be nice to him.' _she thought, sighing and taking his hand. He pulled her up to her feet and she brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"Thanks." Reiko said to Yusuke, "And…I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke grinned, "From now on we'll be friends, deal?" he stuck his hand out, intending for her to shake it. Reiko hesitated, staring at his hand. She smiled a small smile and shook his hand.

"Deal." She confirmed.

"Then let's head back." He said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the house. "We can hang out like normal people do."

"That sounds fantastic." Botan chirped.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Reiko agreed.

They turned around and started to walk their way back to the house. Reiko turned to look behind her at the tree Hiei had been in. It was empty now. She wasn't sure when he left but it must've been when Botan had arrived. She decided she'd have to watch out for him; she had a weird feeling about him and her feelings always turned out to be right. She looked back ahead, staring at Yusuke's back as he followed behind Botan on her oar.

'_What the hell,' _she thought, _'It couldn't hurt.'

* * *

_

Reiko smiled awkwardly as she watched Kurama fail horribly against Yusuke at some racing game. Yusuke shot his arm up in the air as the TV flashed 'WINNER' on his side of the screen.

"Yes!" he shouted. Botan leaned over on the couch and spoke only loud enough for Reiko to hear.

"Yusuke really gets into it doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Reiko agreed, "And Kurama looks clueless." She added. She wouldn't admit it openly but she was actually enjoying herself. She kind of liked Yusuke and the gang; with the exception of Hiei. He came off as an arrogant ass; a quality she absolutely loathed. She looked over at the window sill, having heard Hiei scoff. She raised an eyebrow at him.

'_The hell-?' _she thought.

"Hey, Reiko," Kurama said, distracting her from her thoughts, "Would you like to play? I'm going to get us some snacks." He held the controller out to her as he stood up.

"Oh, um, I'm not really-" she stuttered as Kurama put the controller in her hands, "O-okay then."

"I'll be right back." He said and left.

"Don't worry," Yusuke said, turning around to look at her from his position in front of the couch. "I'll go easy on you."

THREE MINUTES LATER

Reiko sat still, the controller resting in her hands. "Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, "You said you would go easy on her."

"What? Oh…um…" he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Reiko, I just got carried away."

"It's alright. I'm not very good in the first place." She admitted, "I'm more of an artsy person."

"Really?" Kurama said as he came in with a tray of sodas and chips and dip, setting it on the table. "What do you do?" Reiko looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Well, I like to draw." She said, "But I don't think I'm very good."

"Don't sell yourself out just yet." Kurama told her, "You should show us something sometime."

"Maybe." She smiled unsurely. A loud beeping came from Botan's pocket and they all turned to see. She pulled out the compact from her pocket and opened it. Koenma, in his toddler form, was on the screen.

"Botan! Are Yusuke and Kurama around?"

"Yes, they're right here." She said and immediately the two boys appeared on the screen behind Botan.

"Good. Yusuke, Kurama, something has breeched the barrier on the north side. I need you two to go and check it out! Botan and Hiei, I want you two to stay with Reiko. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Botan nodded along with Kurama and Yusuke.

"Than get on it!" Botan closed the compact and put in back in her pocket. She looked to Yusuke and Kurama who were already on their way to the door. "Be careful you two!"

"Don't worry about us, Botan." Yusuke said, waving her off as he and Kurama left. It became awful quiet without Yusuke and Kurama, and honestly a bit creepy. Reiko sat in the corner of the couch, legs criss-crossed in front of her. She felt something bad in her gut, something telling her to be careful. She didn't feel the least bit safe with Kurama and Yusuke gone. She knew something was going to happen but highly doubted if she told Botan or Hiei that they would believe her. She sighed, pulling her knees up to where she could wrap her arms around them.

It was so quiet as they sat there doing nothing. The feeling in Reiko's stomach was starting to get worse. Were Yusuke and Kurama okay? She started to wonder. Hiei opened his eyes and stood up, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Botan and Reiko looked over at him as he scanned the room with his eyes.

"Hiei? What is it?" Botan asked but got no reply as the fire demon continued to keep his pose.

"Is there something-" Reiko started to say.

"Hush woman." Hiei snapped, alarming Reiko. He waited a while longer before relaxing his hand on his hilt, assuming he was just feeling things.

"Geez, Hiei." Botan sighed. "You had us worried for a moment there." Reiko turned to look at Botan and her eyes widened. "What?" Botan turned her head but as soon as she got a look at it she was thrown into the nearest wall with a high pitched scream. Before Hiei could react it was already standing in front of Reiko.

Reiko stood frozen stiff, horrified as her eyes locked onto its beady black pupils. It looked like nothing more than a shadowy figure but was just as intimidating as any other repulsive demon. She tried to move but something deep within her refused to let her have control. She wanted to scream but it was relentless.

"Damnit!" Hiei cursed, unsheathing his sword as the demon placed its ghastly hand above Reiko's heart. Her eyes dilated into small white orbs as a searing pain struck every one of her nerves.

* * *

A piercing scream echoed through the trees, causing Kurama and Yusuke to snap their heads in its direction. "Reiko." Kurama said under his breath before he and Yusuke bolted back toward the house.

* * *

The atmosphere around Reiko pulsed, her hair lifting off her shoulders for a split second and her body tingling. She gasped, her lungs suddenly contracting and every muscle in her body tightening. She couldn't breathe. The demon's shadowy hand crawled up to her face and held her by the jaw. Something in Reiko's mouth began to glow, a force fighting back in fear of being swallowed whole. In that moment Hiei's sword came down on the demon's arm. It let out a shriek, its arm withering away like smoke. Reiko drew in a deep breath, her eyes returning to their normal color. She shuddered, swaying back and forth a bit before falling to the ground, struggling just to keep her eyes open. The demon let out a deep growl before lunging itself at Hiei. Hiei's sword went up but the shadows flowed around it attacking him.

"Damnit!" Hiei cursed with grit teeth holding his arm up to his face as he was knocked to the ground. He pushed against the demon, dropping his sword on the floor. He glared at the pair of eyes appearing before his face. "Are you _that_ _hungry_ you _filth_?" he snarled, red fire growing in his right hand off to the side. The back door was thrust open as Kurama and Yusuke rushed in. They halted at the sight of Hiei sprawled on the floor with a demon hovering above him, Reiko laying lifelessly a few feet away from them and Botan struggling to sit up from across the room.

"Then eat this!!" Hiei growled, jabbing his fist into the demon. It shrieked, backing away from Hiei in pain as it was being consumed by the fire. Hiei stood up, grabbing his sword. He twirled it before throwing it at the demon as Kurama ran over to Botan and Yusuke to Reiko. The demon disappeared before it could be hit and Hiei's sword stabbed into the wall. Kurama helped Botan up and walked her over toward Yusuke and Reiko, her arm slung over his shoulders. Yusuke had lifted Reiko into his lap and started to shake her lightly.

"Reiko?" he tapped her cheek, "Reiko, are you alright? Can you hear me?" he waited a few seconds but got no response, "Damnit," he cursed, "We need to contact-" he started to say as Botan's compact started to beep. She slowly got it out of her pocket with her free hand and opened it. Koenma was on the screen.

"Botan, Kurama! Is everyone alright?!" he asked, in his toddler form.

Kurama shook his head, "No. Botan and Reiko are injured."

"She won't wake up, Koenma." Botan added. Before Koenma could respond a few groans came from Reiko. They all looked over at her as she began stirring in Yusuke's lap. "What? What's going on?!" Koenma asked.

"Reiko, can you hear me? Talk to me." Yusuke urged. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she clenched her hands tight.

"It…hurts…" she groaned.

"What hurts, Reiko?" Yusuke asked, pulling her up a bit more on his lap.

"I'm sending a portal," Koenma stated, "I'll have the Medic Wing ready for you!" Kurama only nodded as the screen went blank and Botan closed the compact. Hiei grabbed his sword and yanked it out of the wall, putting it back in the sheath on his hip.

"Reiko?" Yusuke shook her again. She let out a whimper, turning her head to the side away from him.

"…Stop…" she whined, "It…hurts…" Yusuke stopped; he let her lay still as they waited for the portal. It didn't take long before one appeared and Yusuke stood, picking up Reiko bridal style. Immediately he walked in with her. Kurama walked Botan over to the portal but stopped before they went in.

"Are you going to come with us?" he asked Hiei.

"Hn." Was all the fire demon said in response.

"Alright. I don't know when we'll be back-" Kurama started to say.

"Just go fox." Hiei interrupted. Kurama paused before stepping into the portal with Botan hanging onto his shoulder.

* * *

By the time Kurama had appeared with Botan Reiko was already being rolled away on a stretcher. They had arrived in the medical wing. A pair of male demons walked up to them and took Botan out of Kurama's arms and walked her down the hall.

"How's Botan?" Yusuke asked. Kurama turned around to his friend and smiled weakly.

"I think she'll be alright. She wasn't hurt too bad." Kurama replied. Yusuke only nodded.

"Yusuke, Kurama." Koenma said from behind them and they turned. "You'll be able to check in on the girls in an hour or two. Until then-" he paused with raised eyebrows, "Where's Hiei?"

"He didn't want to come." Kurama answered.

"What? He needs to be here." Koenma insisted, "He was the one who fought the demon! I need his perspective!" Koenma sucked fervently on his pacifier, arms crossed. "I'll have to send for him. You two can follow me back to my office." Both boys nodded, following the small toddler.

* * *

_"Wake up Reiko. It's time to wake up…Don't you wanna see them…"_ a girl's voice laughed, _"__**I**__**know**__ you want to see them…Kill them Reiko…You want to kill them ..." _she giggled again. It was dark in Reiko's mind. Dark and lonely. They girl stopped humming and giggled uncontrollably. _"You really think they wanna be __**your friends**__?"_ she laughed again, _"You're wro-ong!"_ she said in a sing-songy voice. _"They only want your power Reiko! You're special, so very special. And they want it all to themselves. That's why Koenma's locked them up! He's going to steal them!"_ Blood red eyes flashed in Reiko's mind with an evil grin. It was then that she realized who the girl was…

Reiko's scream echoed down the halls and a few demons rushed in to see what was wrong. She clutched her head in agony, thrashing her body about. "Get out!!" she yelled, "Get out of my head!!" tears spilled from her now blood red eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!!" she sobbed as the medic aids struggled to restrain her on the bed. The pain was intolerable; a dark force was burrowing itself in her mind, she could feel it. She continued to scream and tug against the strength of the medics. They managed to bind her down with belts but she still fought against them, screaming out the same words over and over. Things like _'Get out!' _and _'Leave me alone!'_ A nurse readied a needle as an aid held Reiko's left arm secure. With one push the needle was in her arm and then out. It took only a matter of seconds before Reiko's body began to settle down. Her eyes returned to their normal color and fluttered till they closed shut. She was asleep.

"Someone go and inform Lord Koenma." The nurse commanded and a demon nodded before running out of the room. The nurse looked down at Reiko and sighed.

* * *

"So it _was_ a shadow demon." Koenma sighed, folding his hands as he sat at his desk, all three boys before him. "A lower ghoul for sure. Hard to kill but not very powerful."

"If that was all you needed, why didn't you ask the woman?" Hiei frowned, unhappy that he was forced to be there.

"Because-" Koenma began as his door was thrust open, a demon tumbling inside.

"Lord Koenma! Something has happened!" he panted as Koenma stood up from his seat, eyes widened. "The girl…the human…she…" he paused, breathing.

"Well what is it?!" Koenma snapped.

"She…Started screaming and flailing about but five minutes ago. She was shouting things over and over again and her eyes were blood red!" Koenma and the boys were silent.

"What was she saying?" Koenma asked.

"Um…" he thought for a moment, "_Get out…_and…_Leave me alone_." He replied. "She was holding onto her head when we found her." Koenma fell back into his chair, lost for words.

"I want someone in that room at all times." He paused, "Make it three people. I'll get someone to come in and do an analysis when I can." The demon nodded, bowing before he left. It was deathly quiet. Koenma sighed, leaning forward. "She is not well. There's something going on within her and she is not stable." He said, more toward Hiei. "There's no way I could've-"

"I _know_." Hiei interrupted, "I get it."

"Koenma, do you mind if we check on Botan?" Kurama asked.

"It's fine with me." He answered before turning back to Hiei, "I don't want you leaving just yet. In fact, I want you to stand outside Reiko's door, just in case." Hiei made no reply, he only walked out of the office.

"I'm going to check on Reiko too." Yusuke insisted. Koenma made no disagreement, but nodded.

"I'll send for the analyst and also send a group to scope out and watch the Safe House in case anyone tries to break in again." Yusuke and Kurama nodded before leaving Koenma to his work.

"I'm fine guys, really I am." Botan smiled with her hands up in defense. She sat on a bed, Yusuke and Kurama standing in front of her as she sat with her legs over the edge. "So…how's Reiko?" she asked.

"…We…don't really know." Yusuke replied.

"She had a fit a while ago. Koenma sent for an analyst so he should be here by now." Kurama added.

"Is it really _that bad_?" Botan gasped.

"We're going to see her after we visit you." Kurama informed her. Botan was silent as she stood up.

"I'm going with you." She stated.

"I'm not sure you should." Kurama replied.

"Oh hush. I'm fine, Kurama." She looked over at Yusuke, "Aren't _you_ going to say something?" she asked, hands on her hips. Yusuke only shrugged. "Alirghty then! Let's go say hello!" she smiled, clapping her hands together.

.::Chapter End::.


	6. What's Wrong

Stephan: Okay, so here's the deal, I've kind decided to bring this fic back to life. I've merged some chapters together to make them longer chapters and just fewer amounts of chapters; I think it looks better this way. Keep in mind there are some small changes to what I already wrote but nothing highly important so you don't _have_ to go back and reread it all. So, half of this is the last chapter I had written and the other half is what I'm adding on to make a _real_ chapter. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!

Part 6: What's Wrong 

Hiei made no movement as Kurama, Botan and Yusuke entered into the room. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Kurama wondered if Hiei should talk to him but it was only a passing thought as the door closed. There were three demons sitting in front of a white curtain; the demons ordered to sit in the room with Reiko at all times. Botan pulled back a white screen to reveal a motionless Reiko under blankets and a woman sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hello." Botan said as she walked in, causing the woman to look up at her. Kurama and Yusuke followed in behind her. "I'm-"

"Botan…I know." Her violet eyes then moved over to Yusuke and Kurama, "Suiichi Minamino, other wise known as Youko Kurama and Yusuke Urameshi, the famous spirit detective." she motioned for them to come closer. "My name is Tessa." She was a beautiful woman, looking about in her mid twenties but they knew better. In the spirit world no one was what they seemed. She wore a black and white kimono with an intricate design down the left side and her dark navy blue hair was pinned up nicely into a bun. The three of them moved closer and stood on the opposite side of the bed. "Lord Koenma informed me that you may observe but I require complete silence, do I make myself clear?" The reply was a combination of nods and yes's. "Good. Then we'll begin." She closed her eyes, folding her hands neatly in her lap. She took a deep breathe and as she blew out her body shimmered…

_It was pitch black in Reiko's mind, or was it her heart? Tessa didn't know. From the instant she had entered the room she could sense the negative energy emitting from Reiko. The bitter cold temperature and the dark atmosphere only proved her right. "Reiko?" she called out, walking forward into nothingness. With every step a loud creek sounded. She heard silent whisperings not far away and made her way toward it. "Reiko, I'm Tessa. Are you alright?" she paused, just a few feet away, "Your friends are worried about you. I'm here to help you." She furrowed her eyebrows at a quiet response, "What was that? I'm not quite sure I heard you." Tessa's eyes widened in horror and she gasped as if she were being choked. "N-no." she let out a horrified scream, gripping onto her head, eyes wide open. The dark figure of Reiko sitting in front of her turned around with blood red eyes burning into her mind.

* * *

_

Tessa fell out of her chair and landed on the ground with a _thud_. Yusuke and Kurama immediately ran to her aid and helped her up. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he and Yusuke helped her back onto the chair.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke questioned as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"I…" she sighed, putting a hand on her forehead, "I need to see Lord Koenma." She went to stand up but Yusuke pushed her back down, surprising her as well as Kurama and Botan.

"Yusuke…" his name escaped Botan's lips, out of shock and scorn.

"No way. You're going to tell us what's happening to Reiko **right now**." He demanded. He stared hard at Tessa, frowning. Tessa let out a shallow gulp and remained in the seat.

"Fine." She said with a snarky tone and folded her hands on her lap. "I'm not sure how much Lord Koenma has told you but the girl is fighting against herself. She's had her powers for three years now but they have been very slow in progression. They are only now starting to be recognized potentially, by Koenma _and_ demons."

"Why now?" Yusuke asked, arms crossed.

"How should I know? All I know is that girl is struggling with the dark side of her soul." She pointed at Reiko frustratingly.

"Okay," Yusuke grit, "What caused it?" Tessa let out a groan, crossing her own arms to match Yusuke. She was already fed up with him.

"Different things." She huffed, "For starters she's been in a long term depression for reasons I'm not going to inform you of because as an analyst I am not allowed-"

"It doesn't matter," Yusuke barked. Kurama reached out to him but he hit his arm away. "Just finish telling us." Tessa glared at him but continued anyways.

"Her depression has been eating away at her for _years_. She struggles with trust and friendship and that makes her vulnerable enough as it is. Now take into consideration the _shock_ she went through being introduced to this world. She's no where near mental stability and to have the concept of an afterlife and a _God_ thrown at her only makes it worse."

"How do you know all this?" Botan asked. Tessa looked over at her as if she were stupid.

"I was _in her mind_." She stated, "I saw everything. I _know_ everything." She relaxed back in the chair a bit, presenting herself in a way opposite from her previous mannered appearance. She looked forward again and stared at nothing in general. "The shadow demon that attacked her left something behind," she paused, "Torment…in her heart and mind." She looked down at her lap, shaking her head. "Some shadow demons can twist the minds of humans easily. They taint the soul and mind until their prey bends to their will. Reiko is fighting that. There's an evil in her trying to take control and until that demon is eliminated…There will be the chance of her turning against us. If she loses the battle within her she's a threat to everyone…and herself." She looked into Yusuke's eyes as her own eyes lined with tears. He could see the sadness Reiko's torment had caused her in her face.

"How do we help her?" Kurama asked softly.

"She's needs friends." She said to Kurama, her tears resting on the lining of her eyes, "Right now all you can do is try to make her feel loved, to let her know she belongs somewhere. But until that demon can be found she's going to have a hard time dealing with anything." She rubbed her temples letting out a sort of groan. _'Can't believe I let this one get a hold of me like this,'_ she chuckled in her head, _'Might have to check up on her occasionally.'_ She sighed and stood up, this time without being forced back down. "Now if you don't mind, I need to inform Lord Koenma." She stated, regaining the same attitude she had at the beginning. Receiving no real confirmation she turned and made her way to the door.

"Hey," Yusuke cleared his throat as she pulled back the curtain, "Thanks."

"Hm." She smiled to herself before letting the curtain fall back behind her.

The door opened and Tessa walked out and past Hiei as if he weren't even there. He only looked forward, still in the same position he had been in fifteen minutes ago. He had heard the entire thing and it didn't faze him one bit. It was something he had already presumed; from the moment he first saved her he knew she was trouble. He didn't like her and he was damn sure it was going to stay that way.

Kurama leaned over Reiko and brushed a stray hair out of her face, sighing. "What are we going to do?" Botan asked quietly. "You two can't always be there for her and there's no way Hiei's going to befriend her."

"What about you?" Yusuke brought up, leaning against the wall. Botan looked at him sadly.

"I have my work with Koenma-"

"Then ask off." Yusuke huffed, "Koenma understands. Or at least he should."

"It's not just that, Yusuke. She…she doesn't like me…" Botan lowered her head a bit as Yusuke looked at her.

"Oh come on Botan. Don't say stuff like that."

"It's okay Yusuke." She turned and smiled a fake smile. "I'll do my best anyways."

"Give her time, Botan." Kurama chimed in, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think you two will be good friends." He smiled. Botan looked up and smiled back.

"Thanks Kurama."

"Hey, what about me?" Yusuke pointed at himself with a boyish pout.

"What about you?" she joked. Yusuke stuck out his tongue as Kurama chuckled and Botan laughed. They didn't know what was ahead of them but the one thing they were sure of they were going to get to know Reiko and help her through this.

Reiko groaned, shifting around under the bed sheets. "Hey guys, I think she's coming through." Echoed a familiar voice in Reiko's ears. She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light from the ceiling. She covered her face with her arm, opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama were all sitting around her, Yusuke peering over her.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Yusuke grinned. Reiko looked at him oddly, linking his voice to having been first one.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Yusuke answered, sitting back in his seat.

"Oh…right." Reiko mumbled, struggling to sit up. Yusuke took her by the arm and helped her sit forward.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, on her left side.

"Okay, I guess." She shook her head as if trying to shake off the sleep. "What…happened to me?"

"You um…Had a bad reaction so they had to put you to sleep." Botan answered, sitting next to Yusuke.

"Put me to sleep…?" she couldn't help but chuckle, "You make it sound like I'm dog or something."

"Oh, no I didn't mean-" Botan raised her hands in apology.

"I wasn't being serious." Reiko said with raised eyebrows. She swayed a bit but Kurama helped her to stay sitting. "I feel funny."

"It's just the drug wearing off. You'll feel fine in a few minutes." Kurama reassured her. Reiko nodded.

"So what exactly did I do?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Yusuke looked surprised as well as Botan. She shook her head. "We weren't there but they said you were flailing around and yelling."

"I…was?" she said, baffled. She didn't remember anything like that happening.

"You _really_ don't remember?" Botan asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No. I don't…" she paused, "Should I?"

"Don't worry about it, Reiko." Kurama put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "If you're supposed to remember it will come back to you." He told her although he secretly hoped it wouldn't happen.

"So," Yusuke spoke up, "Koenma said we could leave once you were up and ready to go. So how about it?"

Reiko shrugged, "Sure. I'm ready." She swung her feet over the edge and attempted to stand up. At the first sign of her legs giving out, Yusuke stood and caught her.

"Woah, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She smiled weakly. Although she didn't feel too good, she was kind of happy. She didn't expect to wake up with all three of them around her, _waiting_ for her. Yusuke then turned to Kurama.

"Why don't you and Botan go and have Koenma prepare a portal for us?" Yusuke suggested.

"Alright. Botan and I will meet you two there." Kurama agreed, walking out with Botan. Yusuke, with Reiko's arm over his shoulders, walked her out after them.

Botan walked next to Kurama, deciding to not ride her oar this time. "I was kind of surprised." Kurama spoke, continuing to look ahead of them. Botan looked over at him.

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"I was sort of expecting her to be…unattached. But instead she was friendly." He looked down at Botan, "Don't you find that kind of odd?"

"Yeah…Maybe she is okay now?" Botan suggested.

"No, I don't think she is. We'll really have to be careful. I'm afraid she might revert back at anytime." Botan nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Koenma can track down that demon and then she'll be fine." Botan said with confidence.

"Yes, let's hope so." Kurama said, smiling at her.

.::Chapter End::.


	7. The Procedure

Stephan: Okay, so, its almost been a year since I've updated... but I changed the chapters up mainly by combining them. Nothing MUCH has changed...

P.S. Do not be alarmed. What this chapter contains is not yuri; it is simply two girls learning to become friends. So nya.

Part 7: The Procedure

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but," Reiko said, as the portal behind her and the others disappeared, having returned them to the Safe House. "I'm actually glad to be back."

"Just try to take it easy from here on out, will ya?" Yusuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I am retired you know." He grinned.

"Oh please, Yusuke. You're not even twenty yet!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Yusuke sneered, blowing Botan off like he usual.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Kurama asked, "I was thinking about brewing some."

"Ooh!" Botan's eyes lit up as she completely forgot about Yusuke's offensive behavior. "That sounds wonderful!"

"I'll pass." Yusuke waved the offer off with his hand as he hopped over the couch and landed on the cushions.

"How about you, Reiko?' Kurama asked, turning to the brunette girl.

"Oh, um, no… thank you. I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed, if that's alright." She replied sheepishly.

"That's fine. Your rest is important." Kurama smiled.

"Aww, but we just got back." Botan said with sad eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'll just see you guys in the morning."

"Alright…" Botan hesitated as Reiko made her way up the stairs. "G'night."

"Night." Reiko waved with the back of her hand before she disappeared up the steps.

* * *

The crescent moon reflected something ominous into Reiko's room that night as she slept with a contorted expression. She was deep in sleep and far into the depths of her mind. This, however, was not a good thing. Within her very heart and soul, a clash between light and shadow was steadily battling on; a cloudy fog of black swirling and thrashing against a mist of white. Groans came from Reiko as she stirred in her sleep, clinging to the sheets and dripping beads of sweat, her face a tired and beat red. "S-stop it..." she begged, "Please… N-no more…" her breath quickened in pace and shortened in length as the night terrors took over…

"_There's no use in fighting it." HER voice pierced Reiko's ears like metal through flesh; painful, forceful. "I know you're getting tired. You can't take much more of this. Just a little bit more and you won't have anything to worry about, Spirit Child…" the voice paused as Reiko tried backing up in the darkness, but there was nothing to back away from. SHE was everywhere and nowhere. _

"_G-go away! Just leave me alone!" Reiko shouted, clutching her ears and shutting her eyes tight._

"_But I can't, you see… I've become a part of you… I AM a part of you. And there is NOTHING you can do about it." SHE cackled, her voice bouncing and echoing off the nonexistent walls of Reiko's mind._

"_No…" Reiko whispered, collapsing to her knees. "No, no, no, no…"_

Reiko's scream broke the stillness of the night as she herself tried to break from the bonds of her nightmare. Within seconds, Kurama and Yusuke, followed by Botan, busted into her room to see her thrashing around on the bed. "Shit!" Yusuke cursed as they ran to Reiko's beside.

"Get her arms and legs!" Botan shouted, "I can get her calm, just get her as still has possible!" Kurama and Yusuke immediately did as Botan asked.

"Whoa!" Yusuke shouted as Reiko nearly kicked him in the face. He managed to get both her legs down against the bed. Kurama sat on the side of the bed closet to the door, pinning down Reiko's arms as best he could while Botan sat on the opposite side.

"I should be able to get her out of this," Botan said as she grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, a yellow energy surrounding her palms and fingers. "I just need some time."

"Damnit Botan!" Yusuke grunted, forcing Reiko's leg back down after it had popped up again. "She's a lot stronger than she looks!"

"I'm trying Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, her hands hovering above Reiko's forehead.

"Hang in there, Reiko." Kurama said as he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and white just like they had been the first time this had happened.

"Come on, Reiko." Botan grunted, sweat rolling down her brow as she struggled against the darkness.

The white in Reiko's eyes started to fade and her body slowly started to settle down until it came to a subtle stop. Both Kurama and Yusuke let go of her limbs. Botan retrieved her hand, the yellow energy surrounding her palms disappearing. "She's back." She smiled, slightly out of breath. Reiko let out a startling gasp and lunged forward, shocking Botan when she threw her arms around her neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Reiko said quietly against Botan's shoulder, "Thank you so much."

"…You're welcome…" Botan said, looking up at Kurama. "Umm, I'll stay with her for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke said, now standing next to Kurama.

"We could take turns." Kurama suggested.

"No…" Botan paused, looking at Reiko who was still latched around her neck, "I think we'll be fine." Kurama and Yusuke nodded, understanding the, what was once unlikely, friendship that was forming between the two girls.

* * *

"A what?" Yusuke asked the toddler on the other side of Botan's compact.

"An aura extract sample." Koenma repeated, "In order to find this demon, we need a sample of its aura. Because of its type, we can find its location by a new method of tracking."

"I've never heard of anything like this before." Botan said.

"Like I said, it's a new method." Koenma restated.

"That doesn't sound too reliable." Botan commented.

"We don't have any other choice. This is the only way to find the demon." Koenma sighed, "I'll send a portal. You have five minutes to get Reiko ready.

"Wait a sec, doesn't she get any kind of say in this?" Yusuke asked, a little irritated.

"No, Yusuke. She doesn't. Now quit dawdling and get her ready!" and with that, the screen went black.

"Why that good-for-nothing…" Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"I don't know about this…" Botan said with worry in her voice.

"You heard him Botan." Reiko said from the stairs, causing the two to look up at her, "I don't have a choice." The look on her face was tired and solemn, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep that night. _'Sadly, that's something I'm starting to become accustomed to…'

* * *

_

"Are you mad?!" Tessa shouted at Koenma as she busted into his office. "Do you realize the danger you're putting her in?!" she stormed over to Koenma and slammed her hands down on his desk, her navy blue hair let down from its usual up-due bun. "Trying to extract an aura sample is theoretical!"

"That's not quite true, Tessa-" Koenma tried to explain.

"She's not a demon, Koenma-sama! She's a HUMAN! A young girl! There have been no studies on humans with this technique!" Tessa's violet eyes turned to daggers as she bore them into Koenma's skull.

"If the procedure goes correctly, the worst thing we'd have to worry about is it putting her into a coma."

"You don't know that! The circumstances are different from anything else! Not only is she human, but she's already fighting a desperate battle against the darkness in her heart… And I'm afraid she might be losing…" Tessa lowered her eyes to the desk as empathy came over her.

"That is exactly why we think it'll be easier to extract." Koenma stated, causing Tessa to look up at him, stunned. "Because the shadows are overwhelming Reiko right now, the aura of the demon is strong within her, making it more accessible. We're certain that-"

"You're unbelievable." Tessa scoffed, taking a few steps away from Koenma's desk. "If she dies… Not only will I never forgive you, I'll RUIN you." The cold and bitter tone in her voice had an unbelievable bite to it that made Koenma second guess himself. Tessa turned and walked out of Koenma's office, leaving a very nervous toddler to suck wildly on his pacifier.

* * *

"We'll be right out here watching." Yusuke reassured Reiko as she was laid out onto an operating table. He, along with Botan (Kurama was out getting Hiei), were standing in front of the room where the procedure would be taking place. A large glass window would allow them to watch everything that was yet to come.

"You'll be just fine," Botan said with a smile.

"Thank you." Reiko tried to smile but it came out rather pitiful.

"Don't worry, if any of 'em tries anything funny I'll come right in there and kick their sorry asses." Yusuke grinned, flashing her a thumbs up.

"Really, Yusuke, you ought to be more careful with your words." Botan sighed, the apparition doctors and nurses not looking too happily at Yusuke.

"She'll be done before you know it." One of the apparition doctors said before they wheeled Reiko into the room. Unfortunately, that doctor would turn out to be very wrong.

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to be here." Hiei said in slight irritation as he and Kurama walked down the medical wing halls.

"Koenma wants all of us there for Reiko." Kurama stated, "He says it's really important for Reiko to feel like she has support. If she went in feeling anything less, it could very well jeopardize the procedure and possibly endanger her."

"Hn, I still don't see what's so _important_ about her. She's just another human that obtained some meager power; just like that moronic trio from Genkai's stupid test."

Kurama smiled, _'Sometimes, even you can be wrong, Hiei.'_ he thought.

Hiei stole a glance at the fox as they came upon Yusuke and Botan, "Hmph."

"Oh! Kurama! Hiei!" Botan exclaimed, "She's already in the room but they haven't started yet."

Kurama and Hiei walked up to the window, standing next to Yusuke and Botan. Kurama looked in at Reiko while Hiei stood with his arms crossed, completely disregarding the situation. Reiko looked over and made eye contact with the red head. Kurama smiled and raised his hand in a greeting manner. Reiko, unsure of how to respond, simply raised her hand in return before the doctor began instructing her.

At each of Reiko's limbs stood a medical assistant, each wearing white scrubs and shoes. If it weren't for the lack of machines, masks and needles, Reiko really would have felt like she was about to be cut open and sewn back together. She looked over to the fifth white outfitted apparition as he spoke.

"I need your full cooperation Miss Anayama." He told her, his brown dog like ears twitching ever so slightly as he spoke, "If for any reason something goes wrong, these four are here to help. They're going to make sure the procedure runs smoothly. Do you understand?" Reiko nodded, "Good. Then we'll get started. I'm just going to put you to sleep and before you know it, everything will be all said and done and you can go back home." The doctor placed his right hand on Reiko's forehead, a white glow emitted from his palm and transferred to her. Her eyes slowly started to close until they were completely shut. He left his hand on for a few seconds longer before the white glow ceased and he retrieved his hand. "Alright, let's get this started."

* * *

Reiko let out a groggy groan, putting her hand on her forehead, "Where am I?' she said aloud as she sat up in the midst of the darkness that enshrouded her. "Is the procedure over?" she paused, waving her hand in front of her face. She double blinked before frantically waving her hand back and forth in attempt to see any sign of it. "Oh my gawd! I'm blind!" she shouted, "You mother fuckers made me blind!"

.::Chapter End::.


End file.
